wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/II/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}/I/22|Tom I Rozdział XXII | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} TOM II. Opuszczony ROZDZIAŁ I. (Z powodu ziarnka śrótu. — Budowa łodzi. — Łowy. — Na wierzchołku kaurisa. — Nie ma dowodu na obecność człowieka. — Wyprawa na ryby Naba z Harbertem. — Przewrócony żółw. — Zniknął. — Jak to objaśnił Cyrus Smith.) Siedm miesięcy minęło od dnia, gdy osadnicy nasi spadli z balonu na wyspę Lincolna. Przez cały ten czas, mimo tylu poszukiwań, nie napotkali ludzkiej istoty. Najmniejszy obłoczek dymu nie zdradził obecności człowieka na powierzchni wyspy; żadna praca ręczna nie wskazywała przejścia jego przez nią w epoce dawnej lub w nowszych czasach. Wyspa Lincolna nie tylko nie zdawała się zamieszkaną, ale sądzić należało, że nigdy nią być nie mogła. A oto naraz całe to rusztowanie rozumowań rozsypało się wobec maleńkiego ziarnka kruszcu, znalezionego w ciele niewinnego gryzunia! Bo też ołów ten zaiste wypadł z broni palnej, a do kogoż innego jeżeli nie do człowieka ta broń należeć mogła? Skoro Pencroff złożył ziarnko śrótu na stole, towarzysze jego popatrzyli na nie z najgłębszem podziwieniem. Wszystkie następstwa tego zdarzenia, tak ważnego pomimo pozornej drobnostkowości, przedstawiły się naraz ich umysłowi. Zaiste, nagłe pojawienie istoty nadprzyrodzonej nie byłoby ich żywiej poruszyło. Cyrus Smith pierwszy, nie wahając się, streścił przypuszczenia, które fakt ten równie zadziwiający, jak niespodziewany, w duszach wszystkich musiał obudzić. Pochwyciwszy ziarnko śrótu, obrócił je na wszystkie strony, obmacał, trzymając pomiędzy wielkim a wskazującym palcem i wreszcie rzekł, zwracając się do Pencroffa. — Czy możesz z pewnością twierdzić, że pekari raniony tem ziarnkiem śrótu miał zaledwie trzy miesiące? — Tak jest, panie Cyrus, zaledwie — odpowiedział Pencroff. — Ssał jeszcze matkę, gdym go znalazł w dole. — Dowodzi to więc — rzekł inżynier — że najwyżej przed trzema miesiącami padł wystrzał z broni palnej na wyspie Lincolna. — I że jedno ziarnko ołowiu — dodał Gedeon Spilett — ugodziło, ale nie śmiertelnie, w to małe zwierzątko. — Tak, to nie podlega wątpliwości — ciągnął dalej Cyrus Smith — a przypuszczenia, jakie można oprzeć na tym wypadku są następujące: albo wyspa ta była zamieszkaną przed naszem przybyciem, albo ludzie wylądowali na nią co najwięcej od trzech miesięcy. Znaleźliż się ci ludzie tutaj dobrowolnie, czy też wbrew swojej woli; przez proste wylądowanie, czy przez rozbicie? Kwestję tę dopiero kiedyś będzie można rozstrzygnąć. Co zaś do ich pochodzenia: czy to byli Europejczycy, czy Malajczykowie, wrogowie czy przyjaciele naszej rasy, nic nam nie daje podstawy do odgadnięcia tego; jak również nie wiemy, czy zamieszkują jeszcze tę wyspę, czy też ją opuścili. Wszystkie te kwestje jednak mają dla nas zbyt wielkie znaczenie, ażebyśmy dłużej co do nich pozostać mogli w wątpliwości. — Nie!... sto razy nie! tysiąc razy nie! — wykrzyknął marynarz, podnosząc się od stołu. Nie ma innych ludzi oprócz nas na wyspie Lincolna! Cóż u djabła! Wyspa nie jest przecież tak wielka, gdyby więc była zamieszkaną, musielibyśmy byli już spostrzedz któregoś z mieszkańców! — Istotnie, inaczej rzecz byłaby arcydziwną — rzekł Harbert. — Ale o wiele jeszcze byłoby dziwniejszem, jak mi się zdaje — zauważył korespondent — gdyby ten mały pekarys ulągł się z ziarnkiem śrótu w ciele. — Chyba że — odezwał się poważnie Nab — chyba że Pencroff miał już... — Co?! — przerwał mu Pencroff. — No patrzajcież, więc jabym miał nosić, od jakich pięciu czy sześciu miesięcy ziarnko śrótu w szczęce, ani się tego nie domyślając. Ależ gdzieby ono siedziało? — dodał otwierając usta w ten sposób, iż odsłoniły trzydzieści dwa przepysznych zębów. Przyjrzyjno się dobrze, Nabie, a jeżeli znajdziesz jeden ząb spróchniały w całej mojej jadaczce pozwalam, abyś mi ich wyrwał pół tuzina. — Hypoteza Naba jest w istocie niemożebną — odrzekł Cyrus Smith — mimo całej ważności zajmujących go myśli, nie mogąc się wstrzymać od uśmiechu. Pewnikiem jest, że jeden strzał z broni palnej padł na tej wyspie w przeciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy najwyżej. Ja byłbym skłonny do sądzenia, iż osobistości, które wylądowały na tę wyspę, albo bawią na niej od bardzo niedawna, albo też zajrzały tylko do niej; gdyby bowiem w epoce, gdyśmy rozpatrywali wyspę Lincolna ze szczytu góry Franklina, ktoś się tu znajdował, bylibyśmy go spostrzegli, lub sami bylibyśmy postrzeżeni. Prawdopodobnem jest tedy, że kilka tygodni temu dopiero, rozbitki zostali wyrzuceni przez burzę na któryś z punktów wybrzeża. Tak jednak, czy owak, musimy uzyskać pewność pod tym względem. — Sądzę, że trzeba będzie działać rozważnie! — I ja tak myślę — odrzekł Cyrus Smith — na nieszczęście bowiem zachodzi słuszna obawa, aby to nie byli piraci malajscy, ci goście naszej wyspy. — Panie Cyrus — spytał marynarz — czyby nie było pożyteczną rzeczą, przed wybraniem się na te odkrycia, zbudować łodź, przy pomocy której moglibyśmy bądź to popłynąć w górę rzeki, bądź też okrążyć wybrzeże. Nie należałoby się dać wziąć znienacka. — Pomysł twój wyborny, Pencroffie — odrzekł inżynier — ale my czekać nie możemy. A tymczasem potrzebaby co najmniej miesiąc na zbudowanie łodzi... — Prawdziwej łodzi, niewątpliwie — odparł marynarz — ale nam potrzeba tylko jakiegokolwiek statku, któryby się utrzymał na morzu, a taki ja się obowiązuję zbudować najdalej w pięć dni, dostateczny do żeglugi po Dziękczynnej. — W pięć dni — wykrzyknął Nab — zbudować łódź? — Tak jest, Nabie, łódź na sposób indyjski. — Z drzewa? — spytał Nab z miną bardzo wątpiącą. — Z drzewa — odrzekł Pencroff — a raczej z kory. Powtarzam panu, panie Cyrus, że w pięć dni z taką robotą można się uwinąć. — W pięć dni, zgoda! — odpowiedział inżynier. — Ale do tego czasu dobrze będzie zachować ostrą baczność! — rzekł Harbert. — Jak najostrzejszą, moi przyjaciele — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith — i dla tego będę was prosił, abyście ograniczyli swoje wycieczki myśliwskie na okolicach Pałacu Granitowego. Objad skończył się mniej wesoło, aniżeli Pencroff się spodziewał. Tak więc, wyspa ta miała obecnie, lub w przeszłości innych mieszkańców, oprócz naszych osadników. Od czasu przypadku z ziarnkiem śrótu, był to fakt niezaprzeczalny, a podobne odkrycie mogło tylko żywy niepokój obudzić w umyśle osadników. Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett, przed zaśnięciem szeroko jeszcze o tej kwestji rozmawiali. Rozważali, czy przypadkiem zdarzenie to nie ma jakiego związku z niewyjaśnionemi okolicznościami ocalenia inżyniera i z innemi dziwnemi szczegółami, które już ich kilkakrotnie uderzyły. Jednakże Cyrus po rozważeniu wszystkich za i przeciw w tej sprawie, odezwał się wreszcie: — Koniec końców, czy chcesz poznać moje zdanie, drogi panie Spilett? — Tak, Cyrusie. — A więc posłuchaj: mimo najściślejszego poszukiwania na wyspie, nic nie znajdziemy! Zaraz następnego dnia Pencroff zabrał się do roboty. Nie szło tu o zbudowanie łodzi z kompletnem klepkowaniem i pomostem, ale o prosty przyrząd unoszący się nad wodą, o płaskiem dnie, odpowiedni do żeglugi po Dziękczynnej, szczególniej w pobliżu jej źródeł, gdzie woda była bardzo płytka. Kawałki kory, przymocowane do siebie, wystarczały do utworzenia takiego maleńkiego statku, mającego jeszcze i tę dogodność, iż w razie gdyby dla przeszkód naturalnych przeniesienie go stało się koniecznem, niewielki ciężar i rozmiar jego znacznie ułatwiał tę pracę. Pencroff postanowił połączyć te kawałki kory za pomocą zanitowanych gwoździ i przez szczelne ich przypasowanie uczynić przyrząd doskonale nieprzemakalnym. Szło tedy o wyszukanie drzew, których kora giętka a silna, najlepiejby się nadawała do takiego użytku. Otóż, jak na to, ostatni huragan zwalił pewną ilość jodeł, odpowiadających zupełnie temu celowi. Kilka z nich leżało na ziemi; pozostawało więc tylko obedrzeć je z kory, ale tu właśnie zachodziła główna trudność: narzędzia bowiem, jakie posiadali osadnicy, były niedostatecznemi do takiej pracy. I na to jednak wreszcie znalazła się rada. Podczas gdy marynarz, przy pomocy inżyniera zajmował się tą robotą, nie tracąc ani godziny; Gedeon Spilett i Harbert także nie próżnowali. Stali się dostarczycielami żywności dla osady. Korespondent nie mógł się dostatecznie nadziwić zadziwiającej zręczności w używaniu łuku i oszczepu, nabytej przez tego chłopca. Harbert okazywał również wielką odwagę, wraz z tą krwią zimną, którąby można słusznie nazwać „wyrozumowanem zuchwalstwem.“ Dwaj ci towarzysze łowów, pamiętni zresztą na zalecenie Cyrusa Smitha, nie wychodzili po za promień dwumilowy obrębu Pałacu Granitowego; i to jednak wystarczało, brzegi bowiem lasu dawały im dostateczną ilość agoutisów, kabyjasów, kangurów, pekarysów itd.; a przytem, jakkolwiek zysk z połapek stał się bardzo nieznacznym od czasu ustania zimna, królikarnia nie przestała dostarczać zwykłej daniny mięsiwa, dostatecznej do wyżywienia całej osady na wyspie Lincolna. Częstokroć, wśród tych łowów, Harbert wdawał się w rozmowę z Gedeonem Spilettem o owem ziarnku śrótu i o wnioskach, jakie z tego zdarzenia wyciągnął inżynier, i jednego dnia, było to 26. października — rzekł: — Jednakże, panie Spilett, czy ci się to nie wydaje nadzwyczaj osobliwem, że rozbitki — jeżeli wylądowali jacy na naszą wyspę, nie pokazali się dotychczas w okolicach Granitowego Pałacu? — Istotnie dziwne to bardzo — odparł korespondent — jeżeli tu się jeszcze znajdują; ale nic w tem zgoła dziwnego, jeżeli już ich nie ma! — Sądzisz więc pan, że ci ludzie opuścili już wyspę? — spytał Harbert. — To więcej niż prawdopodobne, mój chłopcze, gdyby bowiem znajdowali się tu przez czas dłuższy, lub przebywali jeszcze obecnie, jakaś okoliczność zdradzićby musiała wreszcie ich bytność. — Jeżeli jednak mogli się ztąd oddalić — zauważył młody chłopiec — nie byli to więc rozbitki? — Nie, Harbercie, albo przynajmniej byli to, że się tak wyrażę, rozbitki chwilowe. Możebną jest w istocie rzeczą, że burza wyrzuciła ich na tę wyspę, nie popsuwszy im statku, i że po jej przejściu, puścili się znowu na morze. — Przyznać potrzeba jedno — rzekł Harbert — że pan Smith zdawał się zawsze więcej obawiać aniżeli pragnąć obecności istot ludzkich na naszej wyspie. — W samej rzeczy — odparł korespondent — nie przypuszcza on bowiem, ażeby kto inny kręcić się mógł po tych morzach, oprócz Malajczyków, złośliwych urwisów, których warto unikać. — Nie jest niemożebną rzeczą, panie Spilett — ciągnął dalej Harbert — że dziś lub jutro natrafimy na ślady wylądowania tych ludzi i uzyskamy raz wreszcie pewność pod tym względem. — Bardzo być może mój chłopcze. Opuszczone obozowisko, ognisko wygasłe, mogą nas naprowadzić na ich ślady, i tego to właśnie szukać będziemy w czasie naszej najbliższej wyprawy. W dniu, gdy dwaj myśliwcy prowadzili taką rozmowę, znajdowali się właśnie w części lasu, przylegającego do Dziękczynnej i odznaczającego się nader pięknemi drzewami. Pomiędzy innemi, wznosiły się tutaj, wysokie na dwieście stóp prawie, niektóre z owych szyszkowców, zwanych pospolicie „kaurisami“ przez mieszkańców Nowej-Zelandji. — Przychodzi mi jedna myśl, panie Spilett — rzekł Harbert. — Gdybym też wszedł na wierzchołek jednego z tych kaurisów, mógłbym tym sposobem rozejrzeć się po okolicy na znacznej przestrzeni? — Myśl to wcale dobra — odrzekł korespondent — idzie tylko o to, czy potrafisz wdrapać się aż na wierzchołek jednego z tych olbrzymów? — Sprobuję w każdym razie — odparł Harbert. Poczem silny i zręczny, pochwycił za pierwsze gałęzie, których położenie czyniło dosyć łatwem wdrapywanie się na drzewo, i w kilka chwil dostał się na szczyt, wysterczający nad tą niezmierną płaszczyzną zieleni, którą tworzyły zaokrąglone korony lasu. Z tego wyniosłego punktu, można było objąć wzrokiem całą przestrzeń południową wyspy, od przylądka Ostrego Szponu do przylądka Wężowego w kierunku południowo-zachodnim. Na północo-zachód wznosiła się góra Franklina, zasłaniająca znaczną część widnokręgu. Ale Harbert, z wysokości swego obserwatorjum, mógł rozejrzeć się szczególniej po tej nieznanej części wyspy, dającej lub mogącej dawać schronienie obcym, których obecność podejrzewano. Młody chłopiec rozglądał się z najwyższą uwagą. Po morzu najprzód, ale nic na niem nie było widać. Żadnego żagla, ani na widnokręgu, ani w punktach sposobnych do wylądowania na wyspę. Ponieważ jednak gęstwina drzew zasłaniała w części wybrzeże, możebnem było, iż okręt, szczególniej zaś okręt pozbawiony ożaglowania, przybił blisko do lądu i tym sposobem był niewidzialnym dla Harberta. W pośród lasu Zachodniej Ręki nic także nie było widać. Las ten tworzył nieprzebite sklepienie, wynoszące wiele mil kwadratowych, bez jednej polanki, bez najmniejszej rzedzizny. Niemożebną było nawet, iść w ślad za biegiem Dziękczynnej i rozpoznać punkt góry, zkąd ta rzeka brała początek. Być może, że i inne wody wypływały ztamtąd ku zachodowi, ale sprawdzić tego nie podobna było żadnym sposobem. Przynajmniej, jeżeli wszelki ślad obozowiska uchodził uwadze Harberta, czyż nie mógł on pochwycić okiem w powietrzu chociażby jakiego dymu, zdradzającego obecność człowieka? Atmosfera była czysta i najmniejszy wyziew byłby się ostro zarysował na tle nieba. Przez chwilę zdawało się Harbertowi, że spostrzega leciuchny dym, wznoszący się na zachodzie, ale uważniejsze wpatrzenie się przekonało go, że się mylił. Wytężył zwrok z niezmierną siłą, a miał wyborny. Nie, stanowczo nic tam nie było. Zeszedł więc z kaurisa i nasi dwaj myśliwcy powrócili do Pałacu Granitowego. Tam, Cyrus Smith, wysłuchawszy opowiadania młodego chłopca, potrząsł głową i nic nie rzekł. Jawnie się okazywało, iż niepodobna było nic wyrzec stanowczego o tej sprawie przed zbadaniem wyspy w całości. W dwa dni potem — 23. października — zdarzył się inny wypadek, którego wyjaśnienie również wiele do życzenia pozostawiało. Błądząc po wybrzeżu, o dwie mile od Granitowego Pałacu, Harbert i Nab szczęśliwie trafili na przepyszną zdobycz. Był nią żółw z gatunku olbrzymiego, w skorupie przedstawiającej świetne zielonawe odcienia. Harbert spostrzegł go, w chwili gdy żółw przemykał się ku morzu. — Na pomoc, Nabie, na pomoc! — zawołał. Nab przybiegł. — Co za piękne zwierzę! — rzekł — ale jak sobie z niem poradzić.... — Nic łatwiejszego, Nabie, — odrzekł Harbert. Przewrócimy go na grzbiet i tym sposobem uciec już nam nie zdoła. Weź no oszczep i pomóż mi. Płaz, czując niebezpieczeństwo cofnął się w swoją skorupę. Nie widać mu już było głowy, ani nóg i leżał nieruchomy, jak skała. Tymczasem Harbert i Nab podłożyli okute drążki swoje pod mostek zwierzęcia i połączonemi siłami nie bez trudności zdołali je na grzbiet przewrócić. Żółw ten, długi na trzy stopy, musiał ważyć co najmniej czterysta funtów. — Wybornie! — zawołał Nab, — otóż to będzie pociecha dla druha Pencroffa. W istocie druh Pencroff musiałby się tem ucieszyć, ponieważ mięso tych żółwi, żywiących się ziołami, ma nadzwyczaj wyborny smak. W tej chwili powód tej przyszłej pociechy marynarza, pokazywał tylko główkę maleńką, spłaszczoną — ale bardzo rozszerzoną z tyłu przez wielkie zagłębienia skroniowe, ukryte pod kościstem sklepieniem. — A teraz cóż poczniemy z tą naszą zwierzyną? — rzekł Nab. — Nie zdołamy jej przecież zaciągnąć aż do Granitowego Pałacu. — To też zostawimy ją tutaj — odparł Harbert — i pewni, że nie ucieknie, bo nie może się obrócić, powrócimy po nią z wózkiem. — Tak będzie najlepiej. Nim jednak odeszli, dla większego bezpieczeństwa, Harbert wziął się na sposób, który Nabowi wydał się zbytecznym i podparł zwierzę wielkiemi głazami. Poczem, obadwaj myśliwcy powrócili do Pałacu Granitowego wybrzeżem, które właśnie szeroko odkryło morze w odpływie. Harbert, chcąc sprawić niespodziankę Pencroffowi, nic nie wspomniał o tej świetnej zdobyczy zostawionej na piasku; w dwie godziny potem nasi myśliwcy przybyli z wózkiem na miejsce, gdzie żółw ich oczekiwał. Niestety już go tam nie było! Nab i Harbert spojrzeli naprzód na siebie, a potem w koło siebie. Przecież tutaj a nie gdzieindziej zostawili żółwia. Młody chłopiec odnalazł nawet głazy, których użył i tym sposobem upewnił się, że się co do miejsca nie myli... — Hę?... więc te bydlęta umieją się obrócić same, — rzekł Nab.... — Tak się zdaje, — odrzekł Harbert, nie pojmując tego wypadku i przypatrując się głazom rozrzuconym po piasku. — No, ale co pan Pencroff, to nie będzie rad temu! — A pan Smith będzie w niemałym kłopocie, jeżeli zechce wytłumaczyć to zniknięcie! — pomyślał Harbert. — Ba! — odezwał się Nab, pragnący ukryć tę niemiłą przygodę — nie wspominajmy o tem! — Przeciwnie, Nabie — wspomnimy i to szczegółowo, — odrzekł Harbert. I obadwaj, wziąwszy wózek niepotrzebnie sprowadzony, powrócili do Granitowego Pałacu. Tu, przybywszy do warstatu, kędy marynarz i inżynier pracowali społem, Harbert opowiedział całe zdarzenie. — Ach! niezgrabiasze! — zawołał marynarz. — Wypuścić z rąk pięćdziesiąt zup co najmniej! — Ależ Pencroffie, — odciął się Nab — nie wyrzucaj nam, że zwierzę uciekło, kiedy ci powiadam, żeśmy je na grzbiet przewrócili!... — Nie musieliście go więc przewrócić dostatecznie, — zawołał żartobliwie nieubłagany marynarz. — Niedostatecznie — zaprotestował Harbert. I opowiedział o tem, jak podparł żółwia głazami. — Więc to cud chyba! — rzekł Pencroff. — Zdawało mi się, panie Cyrus, — rzekł Harbert, — że żółwie raz przewrócone na wznak, nie mogą spaść własną siłą na nogi, szczególniej jeżeli są tak duże. — I słusznie ci się zdawało, moje dziecko, odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. — A więc, jakżeż się mogło stać?.... — W jakiej odległości od morza zostawiliście tego żółwia? — spytał inżynier, zawiesiwszy robotę i namyślając się widocznie nad tym wypadkiem. — O piętnaście stóp, co najwięcej, — odpowiedział Harbert. — I odpływ był właśnie w tej chwili. — Tak jest, panie Cyrus. — No, więc czego żółw nie mógł dokonać na piasku, prawdopodobnie dokonał w wodzie. Gdy go przypływ uniósł, obrócił się i popłynął najspokojniej na szerokie morze.... — Ach, jacyż z nas niezgrabiasze! — zawołał Nab. — To właśnie miałem zaszczyt już wam powiedzieć — rzekł Pencroff. Cyrus Smith podał to objaśnienie, niewątpliwie możebne. Byłże jednak sam silnie przekonany o jego prawdziwości? Nie ośmielilibyśmy się za to zaręczyć.